Double Faced
by byakuyakuchiki16
Summary: Prince Hydron x (OC) Kinapped and kidnapped back from the Vexos is Shun's twin sister Vynntis. The brawlers don't trust her, especially Keith who used to work along side her in the Vexos, or does he actually trust her? Are there deeper feelings? Crazy, insanity, randomness! Getting drunk! Blood's shed, rocks are thrown; seizures composed. Prince Hydron vs former Spectra showdown!
1. Fighting Along Side the Brawlers

Unfortunately, I do not own bakugan :P, but this story is Prince Hydron x OC (Vynntis Kazami). (It eventually gets to it). It's not entirely romance, actually, more suspense, angst, tragedy, drama and adventure than romance, so just because there's a pairing doesn't mean it's one of those total love stories. :) I own the OC, (btw, she is Shun's younger twin sister). First fanfic please read and review. Feel free to critique it :).

_ Chapter 1: Fighting Along Side the Brawlers

(Narrator Point of View)

After brawling against the Vexos, the brawlers were still quite unsure whether or not Prince Hydron and Zenoheld were still alive; rubble had almost completely covered the entire bakugan interspace. Thankfully, all of the bakugan brawlers, currently; Runo, Dan, Julie, Shun, Alice, Marucho, plus Keith and Mira had decided to fight alongside them, and the most recently added member of the gang; Shun's twin sister Vynntis. They had happened to add her to their group when they were brawling the Vexos, after she had been kidnapped when she was ten. At this point, Shun and Vynntis had reunited after nine years, as they both now were 19. Keith was the oldest at 22, Dan was 19, congruent to Shun and Vynntis, and Runo, Mira, and Julie plus Alice were 18, and on top of that, Marucho had just turned 17.

Though that of Vynntis was Shun's close twin sister, everyone; including Shun still had a lack of trust in her. She had been used as a controlled fighting machine for the Vexos for almost a decade! The only one that knew her was Keith since he had fought with her as a comrade when he was a member of the Vexos. Keith knew everything about her that the brawlers knew about her. However, the brawlers didn't know everything about her that Keith knew.

For the four years Keith had an alliance with the Vexos, he had knowledge that Vynntis was sneakier than a weasel. She had an exclusive relationship with Prince Hydron. Not as in love, but they agreed on everything, and she him EVERYTHING! Hydron never seemed to taunt her, or be frustrated with her; gave her… special treatment. Nevertheless, she gave that kindness back, always sticking by Hydron's side, even though she was apprehended by the evil association of the Vexos. Even when she didn't have her mask on, similar to Keith's old one, to control her, she still listened and completed of every one of Hydron's orders, an allusion as if on her own free will… Or was she actually loyal without force? Or would she prove to be a useful weapon to the brawlers; spilling out all the secrets about the Vexos which Keith had no knowledge of?

Aside from that topic, everyone was currently at Marucho's mansion after a long day fighting against the Vexos, and stealing Vynntis back. They were all in the living room; Alice, Julie, and Runo all happy that they had put a temporary stop to the Vexos, if not, then permanently, if Prince Hydron and Zenoheld were deceased. Shun and Dan were chilling out, talking about how amazing the day was. Marucho was on his laptop, looking for more information; if possible, on the Vexos. Keith was closely inspecting Vynntis, domino effected by Mira who was watching the serious look at her brother's face, staring into his eyes to see where he was looking. And Vynntis, still not fit into the group was sitting along in a corner, staring at the floor, a perplexed look, plastered on her face. Keith stared into her eyes... attempting to figure out what was on her mind.

(Vynntis POV- "Point of View")

I am broken. What am I going to do? I can tell right away that these bakugan brawlers don't trust me. Not even my own brother Shun, because I've been part of the Vexos for nearly a decade… And Spectra… no he's now known as Keith; he definitely doesn't trust me. Especially because of that one time when I reported him to Prince Hydron and he told me not too. He's probably told all of the bakugan brawlers to look out for any backstabbing done by me. They probably think I'd go tell the Vexos everything about them. And Prince Hydron…I miss him ever so much. Is he dead? No way… He's too strong to fall to defeat by rubble. But I just have this feeling. I need to go back to the Vexos. Prince Hydron is calling me. I need to be there for him. Right now, this instant, at this very moment; I'm coming Prince Hydron.

"Vynntis…What's up? Something wrong? You seem rather flummoxed," Keith pointed out, as he broke my chain of thoughts. Everyone looks at me to answer as they perceive the sound of Keith's words travelling through the air.

"…No, I'm fine…But what about you guys? You guys don't really seem to trust me," I state, trying to find out the truth. Surprisingly, Shun is the one to answer; probably some wise ancient words or a quote from someone.

"To be honest…Vynntis, right now, I don't trust you that much. You are a former member of the Vexos after all," he emphasized, "We can't afford to be backstabbed by you. Right now, we need to win, not become weak because of an infiltrator," That last comment hit me hard. My own twin brother thinks of my as an infiltrator, a spy, a betrayer. He thinks I will make the team weak, when I was yet the strongest of the Vexos. Shun notices the hurt in my eyes and quickly says something. "Not that you would, but I'm speaking on behalf of the people that don't know you as well as I do," I nod quickly.

"I understand," I say quickly. That was a lie. I don't. Clearly, these people don't trust me. They're judging me by my past. Suddenly I receive a vibration from my pocket. Someone has texted me. None of them have texted me so if I take out my phone, they'll get suspicious. It's late at 11:09pm, so I presume it's Prince Hydron. He knows he has my permission to text this late. "Excuse me please," I say as I stroll out of the room to the washroom where I have some privacy. Once I get the bathroom I shut the door and silently take out my cell phone. 'Meet me at Kastle Park at 12:23am if everyone is asleep. If not, then text me once everyone is asleep and we'll meet up. – H' As I keep reading over the message over and over again, I remember when Hydron and I used to go to Kastle Park; it was our favourite childhood place.

Suddenly I hear Shun from the other room, "Where is she? I'm starting to get suspicious," 'oh shit' I think as I suddenly reply with a 'k' to Hydron's text. Then I shove my phone in my pocket, and flush the toilet to create the allusion that I legitimately used the washroom, run the sink and wash my hands, for hygiene, and walk out before anyone questions me.

(Shun Kazami POV)

Vynntis finally returns from the washroom. It's been at least seven minutes since she went. I wonder what she was doing. Taking a call from someone? I don't know, but I shall find out. I yawn. I'm starting to get tired; today was a long day. "Hey guys, let's go to sleep, we've been brawling all day, and accomplished a lot. This deserves a long rest," I say as I yawn again.

"Yeah totally dude," Dan agrees, "Alright, Shun, Marucho, come with me to our room, and Julie, Runo, Alice, we'll see you gals in the morning! Mira and Keith, you guys are sleeping in your own room, and Vynntis, what about you? Hey Marucho, where does she sleep?"

"Well, she could sleep anywhere, we have 2 more open rooms on this flo-" Marucho started to say but Vynntis cut him off.

"No it's okay. I can just sleep in this room for the majority of the night," Vynntis begins to request, "I don't think I'll be sleeping anyway, I'm not really tired, and I'm kind of new to this place,"

I eye her after she refused to sleep in a room. "Alright then, night everyone," I say sleepily.

"Night!" everyone responds, as they head off to their rooms.

(Keith Clay POV)

About forty-five minutes after Shun pronounced everyone to sleep, I'm still awake and it's approximately 12:00am. Everyone but myself is sound asleep; everyone except myself, and Vynntis. I can hear footsteps in the living room. She's probably pacing because she's homesick from her little Prince Hydron. But there's something wrong. I hear clicks. Texting clicks to be specific. I get up slowly, carefully enough not to wake up Mira, and walk out of our room. I'm already dressed in a sweater to follow Vynntis wherever she goes.

I walk into the living room not to be seen and there she is, texting someone. I don't know who it is, but I assume it's Hydron. What does he want now? Then I see her walking closer to me. My heart skips a beat. Thank God that she made a turn and walked down the flights of stairs. Since we're on the lowest level, she immediately exits the mansion with a device in her hand. And it's not her phone. What is it?

She keeps walking down the street where all the lights are illuminated. Sounds of cars and traffic block out the sounds of my foot steps as I follow her. Suddenly after 15 minutes of walking I reach her destination; Kastle Park. I watch from afar, behind a bush and view an average height figure come out from the shadows. Out of the blue, a car speeds by and the car light shines and I take note that the figure has green hair, shown when the car light brightened up the view. It's Prince Hydron, and he can't be up to any good. My prediction is right. The next thing I see is something that gives me away. I regret, but not regret following her here for different reasons.

Vynntis hugs Hydron for 15.4 seconds and then hands him an object that seems ever so familiar that risked my sister's life before; the plans for the alternative. "Here are the plans for the alternative, Hydron. I stole them back for you," Vynntis states as she hands over the plans.

I try to cover my mouth before I blurt out the next words I say, but fail, "What the hell?!"

Vynntis and Hydron hear my voice loud and clear and turn around to look at me. Vynntis jump scared, against Hydron's arms. Oh, I'm more than as good as dead right now, I think, right before I hear Prince Hydron shout, "Get him!"

Aha, tell me what you thought of my first fanfic TT^TT. I'm no genius at writing so please tell me what you think. This chapter is probably one of the middle length chapters of the series I will continue in the future. Please leave a review because it will help me! :3 I will be updating weekly, and if I don't, I apologize, because it's probably because of homework. :/ Anyway! I hope you keep continue reading this series! Thanks for reading this chapter! Aha and sorry, I kind of left you at a cliff hanger there, aha. ;)


	2. Should Have Kept My Mouth Shut

Chapter 2: Should Have Kept My Mouth Shut

I do not own Bakugan, (I wish I did ^.^ it's such an awesome anime). Anyway, here goes! The second chapter! :D Hope you like it. Please read and review. :)

(Keith Clay POV)

Oh shit… as soon as I hear Prince Hydron say, "Get him!" I hear the response, "Yes, sir," responded by Vynntis. And if there's anything I know well about Vynntis, it's her skill for martial arts. She freaking used to be Prince Hydron's body guard when she was first kidnapped; at least that's what I've heard from the other Vexos members. But there were actually a couple of times when I saw her physically fighting someone. There was that one time when Zenoheld was about to smack Prince Hydron and she used two fingers to snap his neck, which resulted in him having to wear a neck brace for 2 weeks. But there was also this one time when put Lync into a headlock until he apologized for stalking Gus and I; aha, that was probably one of the rare moments that we shared an alliance. Other than that, Vynntis and I were just teammates; not even, she preferred to fight solo, or with Hydron.

As soon as I come back to realization, I view at the corner of my eye that Vynntis is nearing me. I put up the two of my arms in an 'X' shape in hopes of defending myself. Wrong. Instead, she slides under me and her back is now back to mine. She hops back as I turn my head 45 degrees clockwise only to be shocked by the intense pain of her elbow jabbing directly against my spine. "ARGH!" I scream out in agony. The pain jolts from the alpha of my spine, to the omega. By the time the pain is gone, I'm already panting heavily on the sidewalk of the park. My back hurts like hell, and I'm laid upon my side crouched up, my teeth gritting against each other trying not to yell out in anymore hurt.

When I think it can't get any worse, it does. How ironic. Prince Hydron starts to walk up to me, but stops mid-way. Has he decided to spare me mercy? Wrong again. He bends down to pick up a ginormous stone. Then he hauls it over. He holds it approximately a metre above my head. "Nighty-night, it's time for the traitor to go out cold," Hydron teases me. His smirk turns into a creepy malicious grin. All I hear as I close my eyes, praying to God that my skull won't be fractured, and at the least, to stay alive, is "CRACK".

I black out, but not before I see Vynntis, who surprisingly has concerned look on her face. I feel warmth; and wetness, a thick liquid against my body, coming from the upper portion of my body; blood. My head is bleeding; am I going to die? Am I dead? What am I? I should have kept my mouth shut.

Okay sorry that the chapter was kind of short. :3 But I will be updating chapter 3 later today to make up for the shortness. I just had to stop it right there to create somewhat of suspense. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks! :)


	3. Spared Mercy by Enemies

**Chapter 3: Spared Mercy by Enemies**

Okay so the previous chapter was like really really short, so I'm updating another chapter today to make up for the other one's shortness, like I promised. So read and review please; enjoy! :)

-(Vynntis Kazami POV)

There he lay, on the floor. I'm not even sure if he's conscious or not. Oh damn, how am I supposed to explain this to the brawlers? And if he's dead, they're definitely going to suspect me. Mira's going to kill me if Keith dies. Shun is going to abhor me even more than he already does. And all the other brawlers will indefinitely make me their target from here on forth.

"What, you actually feel sorry for him?" Prince Hydron asks, with a smirk on his face. To be honest, I actually do feel a tad bit concerned for Keith, because we used to fight together, but Prince Hydron never liked him, so I just stuck with Hydron's opinion. And I don't want Hydron to hate me right now, either, so I'll make up something on the spot.

"Psshh, what are you talking about? I couldn't care less if this moron died. It's not my problem, that's his," I stated coldly.

"Now that's the Vynntis I know," Prince Hydron concludes as he walks over to me. "Vynntis, meet me here tomorrow, okay? I have something to tell you. Go back to the brawlers tonight, or they'll be suspicious," he hugs my and leaves. I look at Keith and make a run for it. I run as fast as I can so that Hydron, who is walking in the opposite direction can see, and not know what I'm about to do next. By doing this, he'll think I'm running home… not. After Hydron makes a turn for the Vexos headquarters, I sprint back to Keith.

I used my hands to run through his blond hair; I always favoured that trait of his. I can see red, crimson, bloodshot blood splattered amongst his neck and above. I shake him slightly. "Keith…? Can you hear me?" No response. So I carry him into the park. At this point, I can't take him to the hospital. He'll be dead because of blood loss by then. I suddenly see 2 light blue orbs looking at me, half closed. At least his eyes are dilated. I run down to the lake and take out a cloth from the bag I was keeping the plans for the alternative in. I wet it with fresh water and bring it back the Keith's location. I run the cloth through his head and hair, attempting and making an effort to remove the blood stains. All of a sudden, Keith's arm comes up to grab my hand.

"Why… why did you choose to help me now, after you hurt me before?" he asks innocently.

"Don't talk," I say, worried that talking will worsen his condition, "Be quiet and I'll tell you," he quiets down, "When Zenoheld kidnapped me, and I met Prince Hydron it was scary. I didn't' know any of the Vexos and I was afraid they'd hurt me. But Prince Hydron was exceedingly nice to me. He never got mad at me or anything. He took care of me. He was like family to me. And for his kindness, I must pay him back by obeying his every command,"

Keith still has a puzzled look on his face which I interpret as a meaning that he wants to know why I'm helping him. "So, sometimes I don't really want to follow Hydron's orders because they can be a little harsh. And you're lucky that's where I chose to hit you. I could've jabbed you in 27 more painful areas to create the allusion that you've been beaten up. And I apologize because Hydron has seemed to take it too far by smashing a rock against your skull," I finish.

I am now done washing all the blood off his head. I look into my bag and take out bandaging tape. I wrap it around his head. "Does your head hurt as much as before?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No, thanks," he responds, "But my back still aches, can you wrap the bandage around my back too? It feels like I've broken a couple of bones in both my back and head. Ow…" He starts to strip off his shirt indicating to wrap the bandage around there.

I blush madly, violently, there's not a word to express what the hell I am feeling right now. There's literally steam busting out of my ears at the moment.

"Ouh, sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? Not used to shirtless guys, I assume?" Keith says to me.

"N-n-n-n-no…" I respond, "…..Just surprised that you're that open to me and I guess, yes, I'm not that used to situations like this, you could say," as I start to wrap the bandages around his back.

"So how are we going to explain this to them?" Keith asks me.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to snitch on me to the brawlers?" I inquire.

"Naah, I owe my life to you for saving me from dying and leaving me on the ground instead," he replies, "So, what lie should we come up with?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask, suspicious, "I mean, it's unlike you or anyone to be on my side or build an alliance with me after I beat you or people up like this,"

Keith sighs, and pulls his shirt back on, now that his back is all bandaged up, and looks at the stars, and lies down. He runs his hand through his hair and looks at me. "There's something I wanted to tell you since I went to the Vexos; the reason why Hydron and I immediately despised each other. And it's related to you," He glances at me.

My heart is beating fast, my body goes numb, and why would Prince Hydron and Keith hate each other because of me in the middle? I wait for an explanation.

He raises his hand to my chin and faced my head towards his face. "Because I told him I love you, but he loves you and didn't want me to take you away," he says as he brings me nearer to his face into a kiss. My eyes are dilated.

What the fuck just happened?

Okay, so I just had to make it like that :') but I hoped you like it, so uhm, please leave a review and continue to follow this story! Thanks! :)


	4. Drunk As A Bull

A note: Sorry that this didn't get updated for a long time! TT^TT It's just that people have been pissing me off and annoying the shit out of my so much lately! -_- But at least I've solved those problems. So without further ado, here is the fourth chapter =)

Drunk as a Bull

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Vynntis Kazami POV)

Keith looks at me in an apologetic way. I mean what the fuck would your boyfriend, (in my case) Prince Hydron do, if his and your enemy kissed you? He'd want to beat the shit outta the other dude!

"Sorry…" Keith says, "Do you want to go for a drink or something to forget the night?" he asks.

"And if Prince Hydron sees us?" I respond.

"Then we'll make up a story; improvisation," he answers. I nod my head but glare at him to warn him this is a one-time only thing.

Since I'm not so sure if he's 100% "there", I escort him to the bar and we go inside and all I see are a bunch of thugs in there… After all, it is like two o'clock in the morning. Well then…as we sit down at the counter, the bartender asks us, "And what shall you two have?"

"I'll have an apple martini," Keith states.

"And I'll have a mango cocktail," I state. After 3 minutes, the bartender has our drinks ready. I hand him over the cash and then we start to drink up this liquid. As I gulp it down, it feels so good! This wonderful flavour in my mouth! So textured, and smooth. I can feel my head getting woozy. My eyes start to droop… '_Damn… Keith looks 50% hotter when he's hurt!' _I think. HOLD ON WAIT A SECOND. What the hell am I thinking? Prince Hydron would kill me, if he had telepathy powers and knew what I was thinking right now!

"K-kk-keiii-thhhh…" I slur, "Dissss stttufff isssss sssssoo tasssstyyy,"

Keith nods at me, or at least I think he does, I can't really tell what's happening right now! "Hey bartenderrr, 2 sssshhhotsss of tequila with lemonssss" I ask. He quickly whips up the tequila and gives it to me. I offer one to Keith. He shakes his head. Well, I guess he can't drink too much because of the incident that just happened. I instantly chug the shots down too. After that comes 4 more shots of tequila and a whole bottle of vodka. Damn! I feel so lively tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Keith Clay POV)

OMFG… Vynntis looks drunker than all the people in this bar combined. She starts screaming at all these people here. Ouch. Suddenly Vynntis starts hugging me and starts giggling a lot. What is there to laugh about? It's more than obvious, that she's indefinitely under the influence of alcohol. She gets up and stumbles over. I catch her; and start to escort her back to Marucho's mansion.

The whole walk back was a disaster. She couldn't walk straight, kept on giggling, and when I asked her what Prince Hydron was to her, her response was "Who's Prince Hydron?". As we approach the mansion, I carefully open the door.

"Woah! Look at this big house! Where are we?" she asks, astonished. I bring my finger up to her lip to indicate for her to shut up. We climb up a flight of stairs. I bring her quietly into my room.

"A-AAAHHHH!" she screams, collapsing onto the floor holding her hands to her head, crouched down on the floor. Her eyes shut tightly, her body trembling.

All of a sudden, the lights flash on as Shun jumps out of his room and literally sprints in his sleep comprised state, he still awakens quite fast. "What's going on?" he asks. Then he sees Vynntis on the floor, breaking down, and rushes to her aid. Julie, Marucho, Alice, Runo, Dan, and Mira come out after.

"Quick! Julie! Call the ER! She's having a seizure," Shun orders, then turns to me, "What were you guys doing? And why is your head all bandaged up?" he asks me.

"Um, we went out for a couple of drinks, I kind of got beaten up by someone out there, and she was heavily under the influence of alcohol," I say.

"Well that explains it," Shun pieces together, "Heavy doses of alcohol causes seizures in people,"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Vynntis Kazami POV)

Ouch! My head is throbbing! It hurts so much, I can't say anything, and barely think!

"The paramedics said they'll be here in five minutes," Julie says.

Shun, or who I guess to be Shun because my eyes are shut right now; places his hand on the side of my head and says, "Vynntis, can you hear me! Do you know who is speaking right now?"

I nod my head in pain and yelp because the pressure is too much to take. Shun takes my head and holds me into an embrace and holds his warm arms around my head trying to ease the pain. I feel like my head has been hit with a 20 pound brick, and a high frequency noise is piercing my ears. All of a sudden, a pain splitting shock jolts me in my mind. And all I see is black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Shun Kazami's POV)

I can feel Vynntis' trembling cease, but then I feel her and she's beginning to go cold. I shake her. No response. Luckily for me, the ambulance has arrived, and the paramedics carry her on one of those bed things. They carry her into an ambulance and ask the 8 of us, to come along. We jump into the ambulance. What drama it is right now at three in the morning.

As we arrive to the hospital within five minutes, they take her into the emergency rooms to get tested and cure her. The brawlers and I stay outside; and for the whole three hours that we have to wait, I am glaring at Keith. How could he take my sister out, and let her get all drunk, then have a seizure? And how did she get the seizure anyway? Not like there are any neurologic problems with her!

After a dreaded three hours, everyone is tired, but the doctor calls us into Vynntis' room. "Are you all family of this patient?" he asks.

"I'm her older twin brother," I answer.

"Oh, alright, well, currently, Vynntis is in a coma, we don't know for how long, but we estimate perhaps a day or two, maybe even up to a week. But we know something that's wrong for sure," the doctor's tone deepens and I start to grow worried about Vynntis. And the three words I thought I'd never hear about Vynntis, came right out of the doctor's mouth, "She has epilepsy," and then he leaves. Yes, in epilepsy, too much intake of alcohol leads to severe seizures. But, Vynntis? My sister? Who was the most intelligent girl in all the classes we were together in has neurologic damage? Impossible! This must have started when she was kidnapped by the Vexos. I will avenge her!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

byakuyakuchiki16: alright, so I apologize for making it so "medical" related, but I just couldn't help it! I am obsessed with medical dramas, but if you don't like it, don't worry! ^_^ Because this is probably the only medical part in this story until like maybe chapter 20 :P So it'll get happier later, but for now, this is what I have provided, so I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :)


End file.
